Digital X-ray detectors have electronic sensors of X-ray electromagnetic energy. The digital X-ray detectors are often referred to as solid-state X-ray detectors.
One type of conventional digital X-ray detector includes an array of pixels composed of switches as FETs (field effect transistors) and light detectors such as photodiodes, the pixels being constructed of amorphous silicon, over which Cesium Iodide (CsI) is deposited. CsI absorbs the X-rays and converts them to light, which is then detected by the photodiodes. The photodiode acts as a capacitor and will store charge. Initialization of the detector takes place prior to an X-ray exposure, when during the course of “scrubbing” the detector, each photodiode is charged to a known voltage. The detector is then exposed to X-rays which are absorbed by the CsI. Light that is emitted in proportion to the X-ray flux then partially discharges the photodiode. After the conclusion of the exposure, the voltage on the photodiode is restored to the initial voltage. The amount of charge required to restore the initial voltage on the photodiode is measured, which becomes a measure of the X-ray dose integrated by the pixel during the length of the exposure. The pixel array is arrayed in a flat panel. A motherboard includes readout electronics that control readout of the electrical charge from the panel.
Conventional portable digital X-ray detectors include a tether which connects to imaging systems and/or mobile digital X-ray imaging systems that provide electrical power to the portable digital X-ray detectors and exchange data between the portable digital X-ray detectors and the imaging systems and/or mobile digital X-ray imaging systems. The tether is cumbersome and prone to maintenance problems.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a more convenient means of providing power to the portable wireless digital X-ray detectors.